A Verbal Agreement
by Pure.Empathy
Summary: Dramione. Post-Hogwarts. Hermione's happy expectations for life after Hogwarts have not been met. Stuck in a rut, it takes a pompous blond ferret to bring some excitement back to her life again. Rated M because I'm not quite sure which direction I might take the story.


Author's Notes: Hey guys! This is my first time writing a story ever, so hopefully I didn't do too bad. I'll take any critism, good or bad. If something is spelled wrong or grammatically incorrect, please do not hesitate to tell me so. Enjoy and please review! :)

"Meow."

It was this quiet sound that woke Hermione from her slumber. She decided to lay still and act as if she hadn't heard a thing; hopefully Crookshanks would figure that she was still sleeping. It may be cruel to leave the poor cat hungry, but a few more minutes wouldn't kill him. After all, it was far crueler to make Hermione get up after her long day at the office yesterday.

"Meow." There it was again, a little louder this time. Crookshanks knew Hermione wasn't sleeping and it was times like these where she wished her cat wasn't so clever. Still, she didn't get up from the bed.

"MEOW." Okay, it was safe to assume he was getting angry- but honestly, didn't the cat have a little consideration for his owner?

"OOF." It seems he didn't seeing as he saw it fit to jump right onto Hermione's stomach and knock the air right out of her.

"All right! All right. I'll get you your food." Grudgingly, Hermione got off her bed and started for the kitchen with Crookshanks happily trailing behind her.

After the starving cat had been satisfied, Hermione decided she would try her luck with attempting to get some more sleep. Collapsing on top of her bed, she closed her eyes and tried to keep her mind blank; God knows she thought way too much for her own good. But it was difficult. Have you ever tried keeping your mind blank? Tried not thinking of anything- nothing at all? It was hard and Hermione put so much concentration into keeping her mind blank that she ended up with a headache. With a huff, she rose from bed and decided to finally start her day.

Walking into her bathroom, she decided a shower was long overdue. She stripped herself of her clothing, put them into the laundry basket, and proceeded to step into the shower. Turning on her showerhead, she recoiled from the blast of initial cold water that hit her. Damn it all, she thought. She breathed a sigh of relief as her body relaxed under the hot water, which began to drown the stress and undo all the knots in her body. She allowed herself to just stand under the pouring water, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling. She couldn't stand there for the rest of the day, but was trying to prolong it as much as possible. Now for the part that Hermione dreaded the most- getting out. She summoned all her courage and turned off the water. She stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel. While drying her body and hair, she examined herself in the mirror.

It's been three years since Hogwarts. Her hair hung to just past her shoulders, in smooth ringlets that framed her face. She was glad that she had had the sense to look into some spells to tame the bush that was her hair. Although Hermione wasn't all that into fashion, she still tried to look decent. She was a female after all; looking better made her feel better. Sue her. At least, she didn't go as far as Lavender Brown. She cringed at the thought of the blonde. She directed her thoughts away from that girl for now, for she knew they would ultimately lead back to her.

Examining the rest of herself, she wasn't displeased, nor was she pleased. Although Hermione was still pretty self-conscious, she considered herself average. She had gotten a little taller and her curves were filled out more. All in all, she figured she was decent looking enough. Finishing up her daily routine in the bathroom, Hermione walked back into her room and dressed casually with jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing too fancy, simple- just like how Hermione liked it.

After pouring herself a cup of coffee, Hermione sat down at her living room table. It was scattered with all kinds of papers. Yes, she had indeed brought work home with her. Sighing, she began to work and ended up finishing in an hour. Stretching herself, Hermione looked at the clock on her wall and saw it was only nine. Looking to her left, she saw Crookshanks rolling around on the plush couch, basking in the sunlight that was shining through the window, seeming as if he was having the time of his life. At least one of us is in a good mood, Hermione thought sarcastically to herself.

Realizing she was hungry and in no mood to cook (not that she had anything to cook, seeing that she hadn't gone grocery shopping), she decided to go out to eat. But what was she craving?


End file.
